Lemon Party!
by Fatedman
Summary: A collection of lemon oneshots! Taking 2013 to a new level. Will continue write lemons, i hope. My first story for a long time. Need some support of course. Flames acceptable, just be gentle! That's what she said! Kataang, Tokka most of all. Maybe some Maiko, Taang and Sukka! Rated M for adult content! You know it!


**Lemon Party!**

**Restored my computer so obviously i've been gone for a while ;/ but will try to reedem myself by writing this!**

**A collection of Kataang / Tokka lemons. Most of it, maybe some Maiko, Taang and Sukka lemons. Kataang for life!**

**Have a few wild ideas about this story! More chapters coming!**

**Rating M! .**

**Lemon 1: My Adopted Brother**

_Katara POV_

_I do not understand ... Why do I feel this way. He's there for me, always. I hated him at first but now I LOVE him! But I know we can not be together. We are almost siblings, not blood related but what would people think if they saw us ... as a couple! We would ... be bullied ..._

Normal POV

It was almost Christmas Eve and the days was also very important for Aang, a boy who soon turned 17, on 23rd december. Aang was born 1995 and today it was two days before Christmas. His first family never celebrated his birthday, then he became adopted by family Waters 2012 February the 6th and the famliy loved him as a family member ... except for a girl who lived in the same house, Katara Waters. She was the brown-haired girl who got all the guys drool over her and she had never dated anyone of them. This girl realized later that she was in love with her adopted brother. She had also decided his birthday gift, she had a plan to tell Aang how she felt about him. Tell the truth and let him know everything.

Katara could barely walk, so she sleeped most of the time. It was evening and today she could not sleep. It was impossible, her plans was all over her mind. She was a little bit scared of it, she could not think of anything else. She was lost in her trans until she was interrupted by a muffled sound from the room next to hers. The funny thing was that it was Aang's room, she could hear some groans from there. Katara closed her eyes. She was thinking one of the most worst things, it was more than one person with him in his bedroom. She never went out of her room so she could not know if there was someone in his room or not. She was still curious and needed to investigate whats happening in the room next door. She snuck out of her room so that no one in the house could hear her. Her feet make the floor creak but no one awoke. When she came to Aang's room, his door was open and she could look into it. It was just Aang in there. She finally saw what he was doing. He was jerking to some pictures, she could barely see what it was. She tried to memorize the pictures in her head but no, nothing. After a moment she could see something, a girl with blue bikini and long brown hair. Katara was very sad when she saw this. He fantasized about someone else! Katara ran back to her room and into her own bathroom, she was the only one in the house who had a private bathroom. She walked slowly up to the bathroom mirror and looked straight into it. She looked into the mirror and saw that girl on the photos. Just when she was about to cry she got it, she knew who the girl was. After thinking for a long time. _Wait ... it was … mee.._ thought Katara and pulled her hands through her brown hair. Sure, there were a dirty side of Aang, but she never suspected that she was a part of his perverted dreams. That night Katara fell asleep happily and it was nothing that could disturb her sleep. Now it felt more important to confess her love.

After that night, in the morning Katara felt more love for the younger guy in this home. It was true that she was one year older than him but it did not matter, not for her. Katara woke up with a smile. Today it was Aang's birthday and the brown-haired girl had MANY plans for tonight. She had a gift for him, the gift was a poem she had written. Much love inscribed in the poem, but that was not all. There was also a real gift and it was herself. She atleast thought Aang was interested in her and would give him her body. Everything saved for the evening, hopefully she would get ... Aang. A few minutes she stayed in her room to change clothes and put her poem in a loving letter. She clothed her with blue jeans and a black shirt. After that she went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Hakoda, her father was making breakfast. Sokka and Aang argued about some new game, rather uninteresting conversation.

"Everyone knows that Halo 4 is a better game," exclaimed Sokka.

"Please Sokka, it's a bad story! The previous games are much more interesting and fun maps "said Aang.

"Your Christmas is shit man" said Sokka happily and laughed. Aang smiled.

"Not a chance bro" said Aang. Katara coughed aloud to get attention from those two guys. Aang smiled at her.

"Are video games the only thing you know something about?" She asked smiling.

"Maybe.." Sokka muttered and took a bite of his breakfast.

"I dont know, every guy can do more than just play video games, right?" replied Aang. _Well, they know how to seduce a woman_, thought Katara. Dirty thoughts taken over her mind. In a few minutes she just stared up the ceiling. Aang tried to wake her up.

"Katara? Are you okay? "Aang asked three times before she noticed she was staring.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Katara dreamily and blushed. Hakoda took a minute to look at her daughter, he knew something was going on. She was different, more than she used to be.

"Katara, come here a minute" Hakoda said sternly and took his daughter to his office for a quick chat.

Katara sat in a chair and rolled her thumbs, waiting for her father to say something. Right now, he just looked at her. He was worried, she saw that in his eyes. He sighed and Katara sighed too.

"Katara, how are you?" Asked her father and Katara knew she could not keep it a secret anymore.

"Dad, I have not been totally honest with you" she replied.

"What do you mean?" Hakoda asked, very seriously.

"I ... I'm ... in love i think"whispered Katara. Hakoda could hear her.

"Who are you in love with?" Hakoda wondered, a little happier. Katara did not answer this question as she pointed to him. Her finger pointed to the kitchen ... Hakoda got the message and he got a look that Katara could not read. It was probably pretty serious.

"Oh my God, Katara ... you cant "said Hakoda, completely paralyzed.

"You have no control over my emotions," said Katara and left the room hurriedly. She fell into tears and left the building. Aang saw her cry and tried to run after her, but something made him stop. Hakoda yelled at him, Aang was confused. Aang put his hands in his pockets to seem innocent.

Katara stayed outdoors until the sun slid down from the sky. She came home late at night and she thought everyone was asleep. She crept up the stairs and ran into her room. She turned on the light and saw the nicest sight in her entire life. A special black-haired guy has been waiting for her. Aang had been waiting for her, he was now asleep in her bed. She thought he was so cute. That was not all, he had looked in the letter that was on her desk. Her poem was in that letter, her confession. He had read it and that was why he was in her bed right now.

"Aang .." whispered Katara and that was when Aang woke up. They stared at each other. Katara's eyes were glowing at this moment. Katara then blinked seductively and began to undress. Her upper part exposed, only a white bra covering her breasts. Aang looked at her with loving eyes. Katara smiled back at him.

"Want to see more?" Asked Katara and went to the bed and crawled over to him. She slipped away the blanket and lay beside him. Katara was very happy to see him in his underwear. A pair of black underpants and his excited member made a big bulge in his underwear. Aang nodded in response.

"I dont want to take off more clothes can you help me?" asked Katara sweet and pleasurable. Aang swallowed and Katara smiled lovingly.

"Do it" Katara whispered happily. Aang slid down her pants and her underwear now completely exposed. Katara blushed red.

"Beautiful" Aang compliments. Katara threw her arms around his neck and kissed him over-passionate. Aang was not going to waste any time here, after a few seconds, he shot down his hand in her panties. He could feel that thing who separated the boys and girls. The wet flesh between her legs that made her moan when he touched it. She continued to kiss him while he examined her wetness. She was moaning in his mouth and he pressed a finger into the hole he found. Katara loved his touch, when the finger went in, she screamed.

"Comfortable?" asked Aang. Katara groaned higher.

"What do you think!?" She croaked. Aang got the signal that he did a good job of pleasuring her. While Katara began to take care of his bump he had in his underwear. First on the underwear, afterwards inside of them. They kissed again with more passion and caressing each other's genitals.

"Ahh!" Katara yelled and pulled down Aang's underwear quickly. His member touch her panties. Both moaned as their bodies met. With Aang naked, it was hard for Katara to keep her horniness in her. She also threw her panties aside. Now they were both naked and cuddled together in bed.

"Aang ... please ... let me ... suck ... "said Katara blushing. Aang blushed with her and she kissed him lightly. Then move the kisses further down his body. Chest, stomach and ...

"Omg, Katara!" Groaned Aang as she kissed on his hard rod. She gave the top of his head tiny kisses until she started sucking him off. She started slowly, more for Aang's sake.

"Katara, faster!" Exclaimed Aang and she did as she was told. She sucked faster. Aang grabbed her head in her hands and slowly pushed his penis deeper into her mouth. A few seconds after that he came. In Katara's mouth sprayed semen, some of it escaped from her lips. She could not swallow anything but she tried. Aang could barely breathe, it was wonderful. Katara was really good at this. Wonder how many she has slept with? Thought Aang but decided not to ask her that. Katara lay down beside him again, face to face to kiss him. Aang needed some rest before the next act of sexual pleasure. Aang now got the answer of his untold question.

"How are you?" Katara asked anxiously. Aang blushed.

"Wonderful" he said and kissed her again.

"Really? I've never done it before"confessed Katara.

"Are you kidding? It was the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me" Aang admitted to prove his point. Katara blushed.

"Guess I had many dreams about you," she replied.

"I have had many dreams about you too" Aang whispered to her.

"I know, I saw you yesterday with some pictures of me in a bikini" Katara said and laughed. Aang's eyes widened.

"Aang, if I had not seen you there, I had not dared to do this confession thing" Katara continued .

"I'm obsessed with you, I've been for a long time," said Aang.

"You can show me what you've wanted to do with me" Katara said smiling. Aang nodded and hugged her romantically. Katara pulled him closer and soon the head of his member got inside of her. Katara gasped slightly and pulled him even closer.

"If you pull me closer, I will ..." Aang said hesitantly.

"That's what I want" Katara interupted by a few gasps. Finally, he was completely inside and it did Katara moan in pain. Aang then layed on top of her and started bumping into her. Katara forced him closer with his arms and legs, her arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Katara really enjoyed this.

"Aaaaahh! Aang ... Aang ... faster! Faster! "She exclaimed. Aang could listen to her, but during this act he wanted to tease her, so he proceeded slowly.

"Aaaaang, more!" She was getting very impatient. Aang grinned.

"What did you say?" Whispered Aang with a sexy voice in her ear.

"Fuck me harder Aang, faster please" she whispered with the most seductive voice she could use. He could not do it anymore slowly, his speed increased and Katara screamed in pure Exstacy. The speed of Aang's impacts caused him to be closer to his climax. He was really close now. Katara could feel it. His cock started making strange noises.

"Kataaaaaara! I can not hold on much longer! "He shouted.

"

Come here Aang" Katara whispered breathlessly, pulling him as close to her as she could. Then he came. His white cum right into her already now wet member. He breathed fast as if he had been under water for an hour. He then moved to lay beside her instead. Katara snuggled into his chest, her head rubbed right there.

"It was ... fantastic "Katara whispered dreamily.

"You were amazing" said Aang and kissed her on the forehead.

"No, you did this to a special night" said Katara.

"We can argue about it all night if you want" said Aang and laughed. She giggled and gave his chin light kisses.

"Are you tired?" Asked Katara blushing.

"Haha, yes" replied Aang and yawned.

"Me too, let's sleep" suggested Katara smiling.

"Goodnight Katara" Aang said lovingly, but Katara had already fallen asleep. He kissed her cheek and fell asleep too. This was the beginning of a strange half-sibling relationship.

**First lemon clear, this was a first attempt this month. I hope it pleases you. Hopefully more lemons. No inspiration anymore i guess... Well, If you have any tips on a lemon. Then you can send it to me!**

**PS - Only Kataang, TAANG, Tokka, Sukka, Maiko lemons! No Zutara please, cant write it!**

**- Fatedman**


End file.
